


The Silent Knowledge of Another's Soul

by babydykecate



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Porn Battle, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydykecate/pseuds/babydykecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela and Temperance had an affair long ago, and they find themselves drawn back into it. Set mid season 3. Written for oxoniensis' porn battle, prompts "ancient history, guilty, skull, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Knowledge of Another's Soul

It was meant to be ancient history, like the Roman Empire. Not a civilization lost, just an affair forgotten. Buried like Pompeii. Angela’s body wasn’t supposed to speak to Temperance’s when they brushed against each other. Their bodies’ arousal to each other was meant to be as dead a language as Latin. But history repeats itself, and Pompeii was eventually revealed once again.  
  
Guilt is not an emotion Temperance is familiar with. It’s not rational. You can’t change things that have already happened. Yet Temperance does feel guilt when she presses her lips against Angela’s. Angela is Hodgins' fiancée, and somehow Temperance became the other woman.  
  
A childish part of Temperance’s brain says that she had Angela first, but it doesn’t seem relevant. As Angela’s hands caress Temperance’s cheek, Temperance struggles to find the reason Angela’s body still beacons to her. Angela is most certainly a gorgeous woman, but that doesn’t explain why Temperance is drawn to her like a moth to a flame.  
  
Temperance has various sexual relationships through the years, but they were are all easily stopped and started at her will. She’s never had so little control over her desire as she does now. Her body reacts before her mind has the chance to censor her. Her body opens to Angela, with her most honest, unadulterated physical and verbal responses. Temperance can’t hide the blushes and gasps like she normally does. Temperance’s body trusts Angela before her mind would dare.  
  
Temperance is naked against Angela, vulnerable literally and symbolically. Angela makes love to her slowly, gently and deliberately. Temperance is stuck by how easily they seem to communicate silently, when she struggles so much to communicate with everyone else. Angela seems to understand her- to see her soul, when even Temperance hardly knows it herself.  
  
Temperance runs her fingers over Angela’s cheek, feeling the zygomatic bone underneath. Temperance loves to study Angela’s bone structure. She finds it beautiful, Angela’s stunning blend of Chinese and European features. She loves the feeling of Angela’s bones pressed against her- hips meeting hips, fingers tracing ribs.  
  
She sighs as Angela’s fingers swirl inside her, and she allows her body to relax under Angela’s. She kisses Angela, surprised by the rush of emotions she feels.  
  
What if she wanted to be more than the other woman? What if she wanted to be the only woman or man in Angela’s bed? Temperance doesn’t believe in jealously, love, monogamy… so why does she want more? What if love is what she feels when Angela holds her, kisses her… smiles at her?  
  
Maybe if love didn’t mean Valentine’s, greeting cards, and rings. Maybe if it just meant the silent knowledge of another’s soul. Then maybe Temperance was in love with Angela.


End file.
